


Sextape

by REDEADED



Series: Lapidot Songfics [2]
Category: Lapidot - Fandom, The Deftones (Band)
Genre: Beach House, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Peridot and Lapis return to their vacation home on the beach after a long and wonderful date to end the night in another way...Based around the song Sextape by The Deftones





	Sextape

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to the people of the world, if you don't have a valentine this year then consider these fanfics your valentine for the evening! Hope you enjoy this randomly thought up fic and have yourself a wonderful evening!

The date had gone wonderfully and both women were at that point of satisfaction where anything else that could happen would be simply considered dessert. Peridot closed her eyes and rubbed Lapis' thigh soothingly as the bluenette sped down the beach side to their getaway home waiting for the couple to return. The cool ocean breeze filtered through the small breech of space of window. Lapis occasionally looked over to see Peridot breathing calmly, smiling as well yet anxious to be out of her constricting dress.

Dinner, a movie, and some fun at a few shops and entertainment areas. Peridot was happy and filled to the brim with joy, Lapis on the other hand had been dying to swim for the entire day and Peridot agreed knowing how much she loved seeing her wife in the ocean. The sun was slowly setting and was about halfway below the view as the two arrived home and changed into swim suits. Instantly Lapis dashed through the sand and leaped into the air awaiting the freezing chill of the ocean water as Peridot started a fire able to keep them both warm. Lapis' head emerged from the waves with a loud laugh as she waved and called out to her wife:

"Come on in hon! The water is great!"

"I don't believe you!" Peridot yelled back giggling at Lapis' funny faces. Peridot strolled to the edge of the water looking out at her mermaid of a wife swimming so happily without a care in the world. Peridot looked towards the sun with her arms across her chest taking in the sight of the waves colliding together or with the shore as Lapis cheered loudly.

This was great. This was all Peridot needed in her life to be fully satisfied, her wife and a home on the beach. Suddenly she felt a tug on her leg and before she knew it the blonde had fallen on her ass and was starring into her mermaid wife's evil grin as she crawled closer and closer.

"Doofus! I could've been hurt!" Lapis climbed up her wife's body leaving soft kisses up her stomach and chest.

"Let me kiss it better." Peridot smirked and embraced her wife falling onto the sand and kissing deeply as Lapis' hands explored the blonde's body over and under. Peridot made a mental note to hang their swim suits out in the morning in hopes to get all the sand off. Lapis on the other hand was debating on if she could make it to the bed room without having to stop the make out session with her eyes closed. After a few seconds Lapis lifted Peridot off of the sandy ground, still keeping their lips together, and carefully pulled her towards the beach house. One door passed had Lapis' heart rise as she cupped her wife's bottom earning a small yelp from the aroused woman in her hands. Two doors passed meaning only one more left!

"Shit!" Lapis' head bumped into the door she had forgotten needed to be replaced. Peridot giggled loudly as Lapis kicked the door open and thrown the blonde onto the bed with ease. "Laugh at me eh? You will pay for this betrayal!" Peridot simply made a motion for Lapis to come, the bluenette did just so as she tossed off her clothing before practically biting off her wife's.

"Mmmmm... What're you gonna do babe?" Peridot whispered running her fingers through the blue cloud of hair before her. Lapis hummed lowly as she returned to the mountains above and took her time drenching them in kisses and laps of her tongue. Peridot let out a soft sigh as she began to tug on the blue cloud with her eyes shut, Lapis' hands snaked their way down massaging a thing and tracing curves to rile her lover up. "That's so good." Peridot moaned out continuing to stroke the blue cloud and reach back to grip the blanket beneath her.

The sounds of the waves colliding still echoed into the night as the lovers went about their love making. Peridot's turn had come and her favorite position was right between her lover's thighs. Lapis would often pull a little too rough but tonight Peridot let it slide, the sandy taste wasn't a turn off because the taste that mattered the most was always the same no matter what the conditions were.

"PERI!" Lapis clutched her thighs together only to have them forced apart and given a new hickey on her left thigh as Peridot would often do to punish her for trying to cut off her air supply. Returning to the sweet nectar Peridot shot her hands up to toy with Lapis' breasts. Lapis helped Peridot squeeze tighter as her core was being treated kindly and her clit taken into special need as well. Pleasure filled moans and screams echoed off of the ocean waves just outside the bed room. If the waves could tell a story they would be able to describe the night of two passionate lovers a lot better then any writer could ever, the lights and imagery emanating from the shivers and shaking of the liquid would be the only needed tool.

It didn't take long for Lapis to hit her peak, Peridot climbed upwards to comfort her lover and help her ride through the explosion that had just occurred.

"How was that my love?" Lapis simply answered with a deep kiss and the intertwining of fingers. Peridot always seemed to one up Lapis if she was to come first and once more she didn't disappoint. Peridot smiled happily taking in the sight of the moon reflecting off of her wife's naked body, the curves of her body the color of her hair and the love filled up in her eyes. "I love you Lapis Lazuli." Lapis giggled and pulled her wife closer deepening their earlier kisses and holding her as if the end of the world were right around the corner.

"I love you Peridot Lazuli." You could hear and feel the waves splashing against your mind and the shore that night. The night two lovers came together in joy, happiness, desire, and most of all...

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> 'The ocean takes me in to watch you shake it  
> Watch you wave your powers  
> Tempt with hours of pleasure  
> Take me one more time  
> Take me one more wave  
> Take me for one last ride  
> I'm out of my head'


End file.
